One Night, One Choice
by ZC-1993
Summary: Set just after Season 2 before the new school year begins. Rachel finds out the result of one night that she shared with her boyfriend Fin Hudson after Nationals. Contains original characters. Rated M just to be sure but it's most likely more of a T fic.
1. Result

Author's Note: I wrote this fanfic after a dream I had. This story follows what happened before, during, and after the content of my dream. If some characters seem out of character it's because that is how they acted in my dream but I think for the most part everyone is the same crew everyone knows and loves. just so everyone knows the reason I inserted myself into this story is because in my dream I was an actual character in this show. I hope you all enjoy, please review it. I look forward to your opinions.

It was only one night, one time. Rachel Barry sat in her small bathroom looking at the pregnancy test she had purchased earlier that day. After a while two distinct lines formed on the test. She was pregnant. Kurt and Mercedes were outside, waiting for the result. Rachel didn't know what to do, should she not tell them? Mercedes was the school's biggest gossip and it would only be a matter of time before the whole school knew what had happened. On the other hand Mercedes was a good friend. She would keep this secret if Rachel begged her. Then there was Kurt. He was Finn's stepbrother. He would feel obligated to tell him if Rachel didn't. She made up her mind, she would tell them, all of them. Well, she would at least tell the glee club. Rumors can spread for as much as she cared at this point. Rachel enters her room to find Kurt and Mercedes waiting with bated breath.

"So," begans Kurt, "what's the verdict?"

Rachel tries not to cry as she answers, "P-positive." Immediately both her friends embrace her. Their comforting hold soothes her slightly. "Before you say anything, I just want to say that I want to be the one to break the news to Finn and then the rest of the glee club. After that I don't care who knows. "

Mercedes nodded then inquired. "What about the stares and whispers that you are most likely going to get? What about your dads?"

"I honestly don't care what our peers think. For all I care they can talk all they want it's not going to change what happened. As for my dads, well I will tell them. They may not be happy but they will be supportive. I need time to think about how to break it to Finn. He already went through hell when he thought that he had gotten Quinn pregnant and now he has to go through that again. The pregnancy part not the hell part. Unlike Quinn I won't be so hard on him. Now, I'm sorry to have to kick you out like this but as I said I need some time, sorry."

Rachel's best friends left her to contemplate her course of action. After all she and Finn had just gotten back together after losing at Nationals. They were depressed over losing and one thing just led to another. Even after Mr. Schue and Ms. Holliday taught them about safe sex they had the lack of sense to not use any form of protection. How could she have been so stupid as to slip up at a time like this? After competing at Nationals where talent scouts could see her sing and offer her record deals and scholarships. Now she feels as if her dreams have been snatched out from under her. Then she thought of Quinn, she had been pregnant and she was just as great a singer now as she was then, maybe even better. This gave her a momentary sense of relief but then there was still the subject of Finn. Oh Finn, how much he's suffered in the last few months. After his terrible relationship with Quinn, Finn was all too eager to get back with Rachel which made her feel uncomfortable. Sure she wanted Finn for her own but she soon realized that Finn was a man too easily swayed and this pregnancy can have two outcomes, fear and desertion or acceptance and love.

The next day Rachel meets up with Finn before 1st period started. "Hey, I need to talk to you after school today. Do you maybe wanna go out to Breadstix for dinner? It'll be my treat."

Finn grinned. "Yeah, sure, I'm always in the mood for Breadstix, they have the best Alfredo."

"You're always in the mood for food in general Finn. Okay, so pick me up at 7?"

"Sure, hey Blaine and Kurt are going to be there tonight as well do you mind if we double?'

Rachel thought about this. She really wanted to have Finn alone tonight but having the support from Kurt would be nice, and Blaine too, no doubt Kurt's already told him about her unexpected pregnancy. "Sure, why not."

With that they departed for their classes. All day every time Rachel saw Kurt or Mercedes they would give her a smile that said, _I feel so bad for you right now, but I'll be here for you._ She would give them a wave showing that she understood.

In glee rehearsal the theme of the week was once again duets to commemorate a new glee member who transferred all the way from Portland, Oregon. He was average in height and a little bulkier than most of the football players. He had light brown hair and rustic green eyes.

Mr. Schue stood up and addressed the group. "Hey guys, this is Zachary Cole. He recently transferred here from Marshall High School in Portland, Oregon. He saw us at Nationals and decided to join our club. So I hope everyone will treat him with the respect he deserves. Now duet partners will be assigned at the end of the session today because I came up with this theme on the spur of the moment and I don't want you guys to pair off and leave our new member feeling unwanted. Also, the winner of the duet competition will again win a gift certificate to Breadstix"

"Mr. Schue," Kurt interjected, "We now have fourteen glee members so we pair off equally. Zach won't be left out."

"You are right Kurt but all of you guys have someone you prefer to be with, which is why I will pair you up with someone you wouldn't initially pick to be your partner. Now as I create the pair list I want you guys to practice "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance."

As the group sang, Rachel kept losing her focus and messing up on the lyrics. After about a half hour Mr. Schue decided that practice was over and that they should split into their duet groups. He posted the list on the back wall.

Brittany & Mike

Tina & Puck

Quinn & Kurt

Lauren & Finn

Rachel & Zachary

Santana & Artie

Sam & Mercedes

Rachel looked around for the new member of their group. "Hey, so I guess we're working together." She turned around started to see Zach right behind her.

"Whoa, you scared me." At this he laughed slightly. "So I was thinking for our duet we could do the 1978 hit 'You Don't Bring Me Flowers' by Barbara Streisand and Neil Diamond."

"Sure, you are the one with all the experience. I bend to your will."

"Come on, do you think it's a good idea, and why or why not. I need a little more than just submission."

"Well, I do feel that it's a little weird doing a break up song. Other than that I think that the choice is a good one; that is one of the best duets of the 20th century."

"Doing a break up song is common here, besides it's not only one of the best duets of the 20th century, it's _the_ best."

Kurt appeared behind her suddenly spooking her again. "Oh, you only say that because you're a Barbara freak. Besides the song I'm doing with Quinn is ten times better, 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher."

"Kurt, get back to Quinn before she blows a gasket, she's already thinking about leaving McKinley don't give her more reason to."

'So, where wer-" Before she could finish her sentence Rachel ran over to the trash can and heaved up her lunch. Embarrassed she ran out of the room. Fin quickly got up and followed after her.

"I didn't think I was that disgusting." Zach says solemnly.

Finn reaches her before she can reach the bathroom. "Hey, what's up? Are you okay?"

"You're sweet Finn, I'm fine really, I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me. Get back to glee practice, I'll be okay. I think I'm just going to go home and rest before we go out tonight. Will you tell Zach and Mr. Schue I'm sorry?'

"Yeah, of course I will. I'll see you around seven."

With that Rachel Barry left the building. When she got home her dads left her a note saying that they will be in the Caribbean for the next week or two. _Great,_ thought Rachel, _I get pregnant and my dads leave on vacation without giving me any foreknowledge._ She trekked upstairs and lay down in her bed. What seemed like moments a knock was at her door. Crap, it was seven and she didn't even have time to get ready. She quickly put on some deodorant and fixed up her make up.

When she got to the door she opened it to find Finn standing there with a suit and a rose. "Hey, I guess you got too much rest. Are you ready to go?"

"You don't care that I'm not dressed as nicely as you are?"

"You look perfect no matter what you wear."

In the car Rachel got a quick shoulder squeeze from Blaine telling her that he knew what was going on. At the restaurant everyone ordered and waited quietly for their food. Kurt gave Rachel a look telling her that if there was ever a perfect time to break the news to Finn, this was it.

'So," began Rachel, "I wanted to go out tonight because recently I got some news and I felt that you should be the first to know, besides Mercedes and Kurt that were there when I got the news, and I guess Blaine cause Kurt couldn't keep his mouth shut."

'What is it?" Finn inquired.

"Tell him, it'll be okay, we're here for you." Kurt added.

"Finn, I'm pregnant."

Finn stared at her blankly, utterly shocked.


	2. Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

"Y-you're pregnant? Are you sure it's mine? If it's not, as long as you didn't cheat on me I'll be there for you."

Rachel sighed, the worst was over. "Yes Finn, he or she is yours, you are the only one I've had sex with. Before you freak out I'm not 100% sure, I just took an at home pregnancy test. I have an appointment at the school health clinic tomorrow to make sure. Now I know that you have some trust issues with Quinn and all, so, even though I am opposed to an amniocentesis procedure, I am willing to take one when the baby is grown enough to prove to you that he or she is your child."

"No, I trust you and besides an amniocentesis is a really risky procedure that could harm you and/or our baby."

Hearing Finn say "our baby" brought a smile to Rachel's face. He accepted her and their child. She moved across the table and plants a big kiss on his lips.

"Hey, Rach, please don't make us relive Nationals." Kurt said teasingly.

Rachel flips him off as she breaks away from Finn. Soon the waitress comes over and sets their food out before them. The rest of the night was almost complete silence as people ate. Since Nationals were over and the conversations just didn't have as much substance as they should. After dinner Finn told Rachel that if she wanted to come over tomorrow and tell his parents together that she could.

"I would like that but I may not be able to come over until later because I want to get in a little more rehearsing time with the new kid make sure he can complement my voice right."

Finn rolled his eyes, "You'll do anything to make sure you are seen well in the spotlight."

"That's why you love me." Rachel retorted.

When they got to Rachel's house Finn kissed her goodnight before driving off. Rachel couldn't believe what had happened tonight. Finn took everything so well. He even trusted her hen she said that their child is his. She was glad that she wouldn't have to undergo dangerous procedures to prove that fin is their child's father. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Her, the most talented and most responsible of the New Directions ends up pregnant. She remembers that she still needs to call Zach and ask if he would like to come over so they can work on their duet. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zach it's me Rachel. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and we can work on our duet. I was thinking that we'd leave school right after glee practice and hang out and practice here until like 6 or 7.'

"Sure Rachel, but I just have one question. How the hell did you get my number?"

"Oh, I got it from Mr. Schue earlier today. We feel like glee is a family and we all have each other's numbers. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in glee has your number."

"So that's where this text came from, someone in glee."

"What does it say? I may be able to figure out who it is by what it says."

"You're hot."

"That's either Brittany or Quinn. However it's most likely Brittany, she thinks that everyone's hot."

"Oh…"

"Oh no, not that you're not- I mean- everyone else is- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Hey, I'm used to it."

"It could be Quinn, you never know."

"Its fine," Zach laughed, "I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya."

The next day at school Finn came over to her the moment that he saw her. "Hey are you okay? Did you sleep well?" Fin asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly okay. I slept great, woke up great and now I'm going to start a great day at school. No if you'll excuse me I have to get my books from my locker."

"I'll get them for you. You don't have to carry them I can do it for you."

"Finn, I'm…" Rachel lowered her voice, "pregnant, not sick. I can carry my own books. However, thank you for offering."

"Yeah, okay then. Umm, is there anything you want me to do? Like anything that will make you more comfortable?"

"Well to start off you can stop treating me like a porcelain doll that will break at any moment, and second you can go to class."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch." With that he gave her a quick kiss and then headed off to Algebra.

Rachel's day went pretty well. She didn't spontaneously vomit all day and at lunch she didn't feel nauseous smelling all the cafeteria food. During her 6th period she had an appointment with the school based health clinic for a formal pregnancy test and to set up a dietary plan. The nurse led her to the back room where she had to pee in a cup. After she was done the nurse informed her that it will take some time to analyze whether she was truly pregnant or not. She could come in after school and get her results.

The rest of the day poured on and on. Finally, after eighth period she ran straight to the health clinic almost running straight into Finn along the way.

"Oh crap, are you okay? I didn't hurt our baby did I?"

"No Finn I'm okay. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough. What were you doing running in the hall anyway? Glee practice is this way."

"I'm not going straight to glee practice. Remember, I told you I had an appointment at the clinic today to confirm my pregnancy. They said that the results would be ready after school. Do you want to come with me?'

"Of course I do."

With that they headed off toward the clinic. Rachel could help feeling that even though she and Finn had made a mistake that they had almost perfect family vibe to them. They complimented each other, but at the same time they drove each other crazy. _I guess no family is perfect, _thought Rachel, _even so I know Finn will make a good dad and I'll make a wonderful mother._

When Rachel entered the clinic the nurse just went to the back and retrieved the results. The nurse took a while making Rachel more and more nervous. _Maybe this is just some kind of flu. Maybe I just had a false positive. Maybe it was all some big coincidence._ Even though Rachel thought this, she knew the truth.

"Well, Ms. Berry, your test results came back positive. You and Mr. Hudson can expect your first child in February of next year. Granted that is just an estimate. We'll need to wait for an ultrasound before we can determine the exact due date.

"Now, about your diet, fetuses need around 300 calories a day. So add that into your diet every day and take these." The nurse hands Rachel a few small bottles of pills. "These are your prenatal vitamins, there is a prescription on the side and when you run out just come back here and we'll fill them right back up. Now I bet you two have to get to glee practice. Rachel you should come meet with me every two weeks to monitor your progress. Don't worry the clinic will be open in the summer so just drop on by around 1:00 on Wednesdays."

"Okay mam," Rachel answered, "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

When they got to glee rehearsal Mr. Schue hadn't officially started yet and everyone was wondering where their captains were.

"Hello everyone." Rachel announced when they walk in.

"Rachel, Finn where were you guys?" Mr. Schue asked in an almost alarmed tone.

"We had something to do, we didn't think it would take too long, I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Rachel answered.

"Also, we have an announcement to make." Finn hastily added.

Rachel gave him a look that was supposed to strike fear in him but instead he just laughed. "If we don't tell them now they'll find out from people other than us." Finn said.

Rachel felt a little reluctant to tell the rest of her glee peers about her pregnancy right away but they did only have two more weeks of school after this and then it will be the summer. Glee never meets in the summer, sure they all still hang out from time to time but this will be one of the last times that they are all here together like this.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel announced without a shred of reluctance.

The whole room was speechless for a few brief moments and then without warning Quinn got up and hugged Rachel. Rachel was shocked at first, Quinn Fabray never ever hugged her, well at least she had never hugged her and actually meant it. This time Rachel could tell that Quinn felt genuine empathy towards her. After all almost two years ago this had been her. Soon the whole glee club came over and embraced them, even the new kid that didn't even know them very well offered his support.

When the embrace of support ended the group divided itself into their duet groups. Finn kept looking over at Rachel to make sure she was alright to which she would always nod telling him that she's fine but he would look back over after a few minutes.

"So, that was some, umm interesting news. I don't know if I should say I'm sorry or congratulations. It took me a couple years to know a pregnant student at my old school and then it was my best friend, so things just kind of came naturally." Zach said before starting their practice.

"I honestly don't know either. This is obviously not something we planned but Finn and I are going to make it work. I know we will."

"Well, I'll be here for whatever kind of support you need."

"Thanks, that's good to hear. Now shall we begin?"

"We shall."

They took the stage and started to sing. Rachel realized that his voice had a slight coarse tone to it making her voice flow easier. She couldn't explain it in words but their voices sounded really good together, sure her voice sounded better with Finn but Zach wasn't a bad duet partner. The rehearsal went pretty long and Rachel realized that they needed to get to her house to rehearse some more before they get locked in the school.

When they arrived at Rachel's house she told Zach to make himself comfortable, but he just took off his backpack and sat down awkwardly on her loveseat. Usually when she old boys to make themselves at home they would throw their backpacks down and lay across her couch. Zach was different that was true enough.

"So why did you move over here to Lima?" Rachel asked.

"Well my mom works in accounting and she was offered a job over here that would double her salary so it was no contest. We moved right away."

"Don't you miss all your old friends?"

"Of course I do, and I may always miss them. However, I can still keep in touch with them and I can make new friends her, like you."

That was true enough. Rachel realized that having a friend like Zach wouldn't be bad at all. He was mysterious but at the same time she totally got him. The next year at McKinley High will be a very interesting one.

'So what made you want to join the New Directions?" Rachel asks.

"I saw you guys on TV at Nationals; honestly I thought you guys should have won. Oh and that kiss between you and Finn at the end of 'Pretending' was the highlight of the whole competition."

Actually that "kiss" is why Rachel thinks they lost. Seriously, who decides to reignite their passionate love during a national competition? That was so unprofessional of them.

'Yeah that was quite a show. So how long have been into singing? Professionally I mean."

"Actually I've liked singing my whole life. I've never sung professionally before and when I heard that my mom got a job here I realized that you guys were going to the High School I was attending and I decided that I'd audition for the New Directions."

"What was your audition song?"

"What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.'

"Oh my god I love that song. Will you sing it for me please?"

Zach laughed and complied saying that he'd be honored to.

His song was hauntingly beautiful. The words came off his tongue with such passion that Rachel almost cried a few times.

It wasn't long before Rachel's clock struck 6:30. "Oh damn it, you have to go. I'm sorry to rush you off like this but Finn's coming to get me in a half an hour, we're telling his parents tonight. Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's all good. I have to go now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Zach left Rachel went up to her room to get ready. She didn't have as much time as she wanted but at least she had time to get a quick shower and put on a nice dress.

At 7:00 Finn once again knocked at her door like he had done the previous night. She walked down her staircase like a woman in some of the old movies she liked to watch. She felt like a regal princess going to meet her prince. Only this princess was pregnant and had to tell the King and Queen without getting herself exiled. She giggled at this as she opened the door.

Instead of Finn as she had suspected she found Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Finn.

"Hey sweetie, we heard your dads were gone for a while and so we thought we'd come over here instead of having you come to our dreary old house." Carole explained teasing a little bit at the last part.

"I tried to tell them you'd rather come over to our house but they said that this would be better. I thought it would be better not to argue with them." Finn explained.

After the Hummels made themselves at home, Finn and Rachel stood before them ready to give their terrifying yet exhilarating news. They stood for many awkward seconds until Kurt finally blurted out, "Just tell them already! We aren't getting any younger here."

Kurt was always the impatient one, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it and the fact that he kept this one as long as he had showed great progress.

Rachel was going to speak but before she could Finn just blurted everything out. "Rachel's pregnant, it happened six weeks ago after Nationals we were so depressed at losing that we kind of got out of hand. Mom I know you have had your ups and downs recently and Burt the same with you but we're really happy despite the circumstances and we would love it if you would be as supportive as we need you to be."

Carole was the first to speak, "Honey as long as you're happy I'm happy. I know that you didn't mean for this to happen. That doesn't mean that I won't blame you, but as long as you are she you can get through this, I'll find a way too."

Burt just nodded his head to his wife's words clearly too shocked to actually say anything. Everyone was just relieved that he didn't have a heart attack.

Carole embraced Rachel welcoming her into their family.

Author's note: So, how did you guys like this chapter? I know it's probably not as long as a good chapter would be but I'm working on that. Some of the things I refer to in here about Nationals are rumors or things that have been confirmed true. I'm sorry if I spoiled some things for you. In a few chapters I will skip over the summer and head right into September. Once again I do not own Glee. Please review I'm looking forward to reading your opinions on my story.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but if everything goes right there will hopefully be one on Friday. I just wanted to say that I will try hard to get a chapter up every week and if there are enough reviews there may be two. Also if you have and advice, such as telling me what I can do to better this fic and also if you have anything you like about it especially please tell me in the reviews. I'm going to be graduating in a couple of weeks so I am in major crunch time for assignments so like I said if everything goes right there should be a new chapter up at the end of this week. Once again I'm looking forward to hearing what advice you guys have. Also, please don't flame me, I'm just trying to right a good fanfiction.

Thank You,

Zachary Cole


End file.
